OPJK: oneshot sorta
by Sorses
Summary: A sort of future story about a One Punch Joshi Kousei (Highschool Girl) who live life normally in T-ville, watching saturday cartoons. "Normally" T for cursing? 1st story, and not very good at writing


its my 1st story,so i need some help with some stuff, don't mean pls -v -  
>I do not own any sort of form of OPM.<p>

OPJK

'Recent news on the monster outbreak shows a similar resistance to that of 15 years ago when-'  
>"Hahhh.. Its always just this stuff, there isn't even cartoons on today…"<br>In the middle of a normal sized apartment, a normal high school girl sits under the kotatsu flipping channels searching for her beloved saturday cartoons.

" Oh, monster attack this, 3 injured that, what's up with the TV today? Do monsters really have nothing better to do than appear on the morning news?"

Unable to find what she was looking for, she flops over under the kotatsu, feeling the warmth of the heated table, "Ughh, should have stayed asleep.."

Meanwhile, just outside the apartment…

"**COME AT ME WORLD! I AM THE MONSTER YOU FEAR! I AM THE EPICENTER OF DESTRUCTION, RYOUGA**!"  
>A young man in a tight spandex suit with ripped shoulders and spiked up brown hair was screaming nonsense into the sky in the middle of a busy street.<br>"HEY KID, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT!?"  
>"GET THE FUCK OFF THE ROAD, I HAVE TO GET TO WORK IN FUCKING 25 MINUTES YOU SHIT!"<br>Obscenities were passionately screamed at this young rebel who only responded them with a sumg "**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME THE GREAT RYOUGA LIKE THAT YOU BUG!? I SHOULD BE THE ONE TELLING YOU-**"  
>He continued to yell back at them with a voice so loud it could be heard all across T-ville, "<strong>BOW DOWN TO ME YOU BUGS!<strong>" "oh thats it-, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE KID!"  
>A man, furious, decided to get OUT of his TRUCK and teach this kid a lesson,<br>"Kids these days doing whAT EVER THEY FUCKING WANT!" Just as the man went in for the punch, the kid quickly turned to the man and caught the man's fist in a open hand, "**OH, ITS A LIVE ONE!**"  
>Quickly, with a strength unfitting the boy's stature, he grabbed the man's fist, breaking it as he squeezed. "AAAAGGHHHHHH!"<br>"**AH AHA AHAHA AHA AHAHA AHA A HAHA HA HA HAH !**"  
>The boy laughed to the sky as the man fell to the floor grasping his arm in pain.<br>Then he raised his voice again, "**SEE THAT!? THIS RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!, BOW DOWN TO ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU MERCY!**"  
>and at that moment he stopped on the floor and a large shockwave rippled throughout the ground rupturing a couple of sewer pipes, sewage water overflowing onto the street in a fountain like boy now stood on a raised portion of street as he looked down at his destruction and the people scrambling for safety.<br>He laughed at his work of destruction and stood at his top of the world-  
>*BIG EXPLOSION SOUND!*<br>at the bottom of the spire he had created for himself a large explosion destroyed the base and was quickly raising up the pillar-  
>"Eh-"<br>was all he could really utter before his footing exploded and he was forced into the air.  
>A few moments passed and he eventually reached earth again creating a small crater where he fell. As he tried getting up he could hear "See this is what im talking about, whats up with these monsters these days-"<br>A normal looking highschool sized girl stood over him casting a shadow not even recognizing his existence, "UGH, i was just about to fall asleep too!"

LATER "The boy has been apprehended and taken in for questioning, we still don't know the cau-"  
>A normal girl flipped through channels looking for something to watch after resting from the disappointment of this mornings cartoons.<br>"Agh, even AFTER i sleep they're raving about monsters, Is the TV broadcaster a monphilliac?"  
>Lightly insulting the tv station like any other highschool student would, she finally found a good channel streaming some of her favorite cartoons, "OH, Its Genoside! oh this is a classic 3 "<br>The girl continued to watch cartoons till she got hungry and then went to bed.

Garou Ryouga

Normal guy (Saitama)Normal Girl (?)

News guy News guy

Genos Genoside appearing as anime

This is sort of a story of after the legends of saitama and genos 15 years after the final battle that has yet to happen? yeah just a little fun thing i guess


End file.
